


No control

by nomnom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, idk how to tag, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnom/pseuds/nomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just Louis and Harry having cute sleepy morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	No control

Harry woke up with a soft groan, shifting slightly to get comfortable again as he tightened his arms around the smaller form cuddled close to him. Harry just laid there quietly for a moment, listening to Louis’ even breathing, counting the lashes that fan out so beautifully on his cheeks. Harry felt his chest clench a little, still not quite able to grasp the fact that this perfect being is his boyfriend. _His._

Unable to control himself, Harry’s fingers trailed from the small of Louis’ back up the ridges of his vertebrae until he reached Louis’ neck, lingering and tracing the purple bruise blooming there.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts of the previous night when Louis shifted in his arms, burrowing closer to the warmth as he tugged the blanket higher over the both of them.

“Morning,” Harry said, chuckling softly to himself as Louis mumbled something indistinguishable back. “Breakfast, babe?” he asked, but made no attempt of getting out of bed as he nuzzled into Louis’ bed hair, breathing in his warm, familiar scent.

Louis just wrapped his limbs tighter around Harry, not wanting him to go just yet even though breakfast does sound very appealing. “Just lay here with me... a while more,” he whined, voice raspy and deep.

“Mm, okay,” Harry answered, running his fingers through his locks and planted kisses on Louis’ forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips. Louis is just so...soft and irresistible, all sleepy and cuddly and cute. Harry honestly just couldn’t control himself, could he?

Louis made soft, content noises as Harry rolled them over so his was on top, pinning Louis into the mattress and moved his lips down to his neck, leaving more purple marks on the older boy. _Mine, mine, mine._ Louis’ arms went around Harry’s neck, sleepily chasing Harry’s lips, “Kiss,” he pouted when Harry insistently continued to suck bruises into his skin.

Harry laughed, moving up to connect their lips. He whined when Louis licked into his mouth and nibbled on his lower lip. _God, this is so sexy_ , Harry thought as he feels himself hardened.  

As Harry pulled away to catch his breath, Louis was giving him that smirk. “Naughty, naughty Harry,” he giggled, his hand moving down to stroke Harry’s hard-on.

The startled sound Harry made was quite embarrassing and he blushed bright red, biting his lip. “It’s all your fault,” he huffed, nuzzling into the crook of Louis’ neck, “got me all hot and bothered in the morning.”

Louis tsked and ran his thumb over the head, making Harry’s breath hitch. “You honestly have no control, H. We had sex like hours ago!”

“Stop being so irresistible, then!” Harry whined, bucking into Louis’ hand, eyes slipping shut at how good everything felt. “And don’t pretend I didn’t notice you’re hard too.”

Harry trailed his hand down Louis’ side, and then gently spread his legs as his kissed down the expanse of his skin. Louis’ back arched as Harry pressed a kiss to his achingly hard cock, “Haz. No teasing please...”

Louis could feel Harry smile as the younger boy moved further down, pushing his knees up and pressed a kiss right on top of Louis’ sore hole. He whimpered pathetically as his hands tangled in the mess of Harry’s curls, tugging hard when Harry licked into him.

Harry spread Louis’ cheeks and watched Louis clench on nothing before licking a stripe up his sensitive hole, earning a moan from the older boy. He ate Louis out until the boy was writhing and panting and needy, begging for something, anything, “Harry, Harry... Please... Need, please. More.”

“Need what, baby?”

“You. Need you. Need you in me. Fuck me please. Fu-“ Louis was cut off as Harry slowly pressed the head into him. “Oh.”

Harry bent down to press a soft kiss on Louis’ lips, “Too sensitive? Tell me if you want me to stop?”

Louis shook his head, no, no, he’ll never want this to stop. “I’m fine,” he breathed out as he moved his hips, wanting more of Harry in him.

Harry knew exactly what Louis wanted and moved, pushing in until he bottomed out, buried in Louis, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as they pressed close to each other.

Louis’ blunt nails dug into Harry’s back, legs parting wider, “Move. You...can move now.”

Harry moved slowly at first, face hovering inches over Louis’, looking into those blue eyes that were blown wide, dark and lustrous. “You look so beautiful, Lou bear,” he said, running his thumb across his cheek.

“Do you really have to call me that when we’re having sexy time?” Louis asked playfully, cheeks flushing a faint pink. Harry chuckled, and leaned in for a kiss, _how did I get this lucky?_

Harry picked up a pace eventually and thrust harder into Louis, looking for that bundle of nerves that was sure to make Louis scream and unravel. He could feel Louis scratching down his back, scratches that were bound to leave red angry marks when they were done.

“Oh! Ah... Hazza... Harder, harder!” Louis gasped and Harry smirked, knowing he found the spot, thrusting into Louis harder, hitting his sweet spot again and again.

“I’m close,” Harry moaned, wrapping his hand on Louis’ cock, pumping his hand to the rhythm of his thrusts. ”Come with me?”

Louis opened his mouth but seemingly couldn’t remember how to talk so he just nodded wildly, back arched, hands clutching the sheets tightly, “Mm close too,” he whimpered as Harry rubbed over the slit.

With a few more thrusts, Louis was coming undone and shooting into Harry’s hand, shuddering and making soft whimpering sounds. The way Louis clenched so tightly on Harry also sent the younger boy over the edge, spilling into Louis as he saw white. _Fuck._

After both of them came down from their high, Harry smiled endearingly at the smaller man and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, leaning in to kiss him deeply as he pulled out. Louis made a soft, unsatisfied voice as he felt Harry slip out of him.

“I think it’s time for breakfast now, love,” Louis said, smiling sleepily at Harry, “hungry.”

And later on, when Harry finished preparing the food and brought breakfast to bed, he found Louis soundly asleep again, curled on his side of the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! :) 
> 
> You can also come say hello on my [tumblr](http://eczemawarrriorprincess.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
